


Acorns and Rainy Afternoons

by musicalscribe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Business Major Daichi, Coffee Shops, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dog - Freeform, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Rain, acorns, artist Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalscribe/pseuds/musicalscribe
Summary: Daichi is on a walk with his dog when he sees an attractive stranger flee an impromptu rainstorm, forgetting his bag on the park bench. Daichi chases him. Fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "I left my bag at the park and you saw that it was mine so you chased after me to give it back and now you want to know why I have a bag full of acorns and no umbrella ‘cuz it’s raining"

Sugawara Koushi sat on a park bench with his sketchbook open and his lips pursed, pencil hovering over a pristine white page. He was studying a particularly fascinating oak tree situated just next to the playground with an earbud tucked into his left ear to drown out the animated young voices carrying from the playset- not that he didn’t like children. On the contrary, he loved them and often volunteered at the orphanage down the street from his apartment; he merely found it difficult to focus on drawing whilst surrounded by such commotion. 

Alas, this particular tree happened to reside in the most congested area of the little park, but one had to make sacrifices for the sake of art. 

So, he nodded along to the pretty Icelandic music filtering through his earbud and readied himself to sketch the oak tree. Before he could set his pencil to paper, however, something else caught his eye- a single acorn dangling from one of the oak tree’s bare branches. 

Sugawara had a sudden urge to draw that one acorn instead of the tree he had so carefully chosen beforehand; however, he knew that he needed a closer look, so he picked up his tote bag, shoved his sketchbook and pencil inside, and made his way towards the oak. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that quite a few acorns had fallen to the ground to the harsh winds of the autumn season. Sugawara bent down and began to collect the fallen acorns, scooping several handfuls into his bag as curious children and doting mothers looked on curiously from the playground. Sugawara payed them no mind, utterly determined to collect as many acorns as he could fit reasonably into his tote. 

Once he had retrieved his desired amount, he made his way back to the bench, bag significantly heavier than before. Despite his sudden acorn revelation, Sugawara was not one to give up so easily, so he sat down and prepared once again to draw the oak tree, resolving to study his acorns once he got home. 

Finally content and with sketchbook in hand, he sketched the outline of the oak tree’s trunk, gradually letting his mind wander as he became absorbed in the process.

* * *

 

Sawamura Daichi was strolling through the park with his dog when he spotted a rather attractive man sketching on the bench across from the playground.

Now, Sawamura’s homosexualtiy was not at all a hidden concept, but merely noticing an attractive individual did not generally lead to such twitterpated thoughts as his, so he was of mind to inspect this man further upon passing. 

The man was prettier than most other men and even some girls, he digressed. He was dressed comfortably in blue skinny jeans and a baggy grey sweater; maroon scarf looped around his pale neck. He was hunched over a notebook of some sort with a pencil hand, seemingly rather invested in his work. 

All of the sudden, the attractive stranger rose hurriedly from his perch on the park bench and snapped his sketchbook shut, clutching it to his chest as he darted across the street in quick strides. 

Sawamura watched as he made his way into the cozy coffee shop nestled between two quaint town homes, disappearing completely from sight. 

He sighed and looked up in dejection as a raindrop fell from the sky, hitting him squarely in the forehead. Drop after drop fell down until sheets of rain poured from the sky, soaking him thoroughly. 

He glanced over at the abandoned bench only to discover that the stranger had forgotten his tote bag in his haste. He jogged over to the bench and picked up the bag- not because he wanted to chase after the stranger, he told himself, but to fulfill his sense of moral obligation. 

Perhaps it may have been somewhat strange for him to feel excitement in chasing after a (coincidentally attractive) stranger in the pouring rain, which was now pounding relentlessly at the gravel path below him, but he paid no mind, instead tugging at his dog’s leash and jogging across the street in the other’s footsteps. 

Upon reaching his destination, he tied the leash around a covered patio gate and readied himself to enter the coffee shop; however, he noticed that something had fallen out of the stranger’s bag in the process. 

He bent down to pick of the object and blinked in confusion upon seeing a single acorn resting on the concrete next to his shoe. 

Sawamura lifted the acorn and studied it incredulously. It did not seem to display any particularly unusual qualities upon further inspection, and Sawamura concluded that it was indeed a normal acorn. He figured that there must have been some perfectly reasonable explanation for its presence and unzipped the tote bag to stow it back inside. 

The sight on the inside of the bag, however, was even more puzzling- the stranger’s bag was filled completely to the brim with acorns. Now thoroughly intrigued, Sawamura shifted some of the acorns aside, unveiling a shrimp-patterned pencil case, another sketchbook, a tattered paperback, and some sort of electronic tablet. 

He figured that rummaging inside of the bag wouldn’t reveal the mystery of the acorns, so he put the fallen acorn back in and entered the coffee shop. 

A bell tinkled, announcing his arrival to the shop’s inhabitants. The inside was warm, homely, and comfortable, and Sawamura appreciated the warmth in contrast to the wet chill of the rain. 

He spotted the stranger curled up in an armchair tucked in the corner of the shop, fiddling with a pencil as he scrolled through his phone. Sawamura hesitantly approached him, clearing his throat and holding the bag out as the stranger looked up at him. 

“You left this at the park,” he said in greeting. “I figured I should bring it to you.” The stranger immediately brightened, smiling widely and taking the offered tote bag. 

“Thank you so much!” he said. “I was just about to go back for it, but I wanted to wait until the rain let up a bit.” 

“It really started pouring all of the sudden,” remarked Sawamura, scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

“Well, I really I can’t thank you enough for this, so how about I treat you to a cup of coffee? I swear that the coffee here is absolutely divine,” the stranger offered, gesturing for Sawamura to sit down. 

“You really don’t have to, it was noth-” 

“Please, I insist!” urged the stranger. Sawamura complied, sitting hesitantly in the armchair across from him. The barista walked over from his place behind the counter, balancing a mug of some sort of creamy latte in one hand and a plate of loaf cake in the other. He set it down in front of the stranger, who greeted him warmly. 

“Thanks, Akaashi!” Sawamura’s companion said in greeting. The barista- Akaashi, apparently- smiled delicately. 

“No problem. Who’s your friend?” He nodded towards Daichi. 

“Oh, he picked up my bag for me. I forgot it trying to avoid the downpour.” Akaashi nodded. 

“That does sound like something you would do,” he remarked. Sugawara sputtered a bit, attempting to argue in his favor, but Akaashi ignored him in favor of turning towards Daichi. “Would you like something to drink?” Akaashi asked. 

“Uh, a black coffee, please. Thanks.” Akaashi nodded and left Sawamura and the stranger to themselves. 

Sawamura felt the stranger’s eyes studying him. “You drink your coffee black?” he questioned, and Sawamura blinked. 

“Well, yes,” he replied. “It’s not so bad once you get used to it.” The stranger shook his head, nose crinkling. 

“It’s so bitter! I don’t know how you do it.” Sawamura chuckled and gestured towards the other man’s mug. 

“I’m not even sure that you’re drinking actual coffee, it looks more like a glass of milk with a shot of espresso.” 

“That’s essentially it, yes,” the man admitted, laughing along with Sawamura. 

“So,” began Sawamura, “do you come here often? You seem to know the barista rather well.” He mentally scolded himself for the rather lame attempt at initiating conversation, but the stranger didn’t seem to mind. 

“I guess,” said the stranger thoughtfully. “Akaashi and I are in the same university art program, though our majors are different. We actually met in Calculus,” he detailed, and then looked up at his companion, curious. “What do you do?” the stranger asked. 

Daichi fiddled nervously with his napkin. “I’m a business major,” he revealed. “It’s not particularly, interesting, I know.” 

“On the contrary, I think that sounds rather interesting. There’s a lot of opportunity in front of a business degree.” The stranger smiled, but then faltered. “Wait a second,” he asked, “what’s your name?” Daichi blinked in surprise, only then realizing that he had been conversing for a good ten minutes with someone whose name was a complete mystery to him. 

“Sawamura Daichi,” he answered. “My friends call me Daichi.” 

The man smiled. “Sugawara Koushi. My friends call me Suga. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Daichi!” The stranger- Suga, he had revealed- stuck a hand out for Daichi to shake, which he accepted amiably. 

The two students continued their relaxed banter for some time, until Sawamura recalled something while watching Sugawara rummage through his tote in search of his cellphone. 

“Uh, Suga?” Daichi began hesitantly. 

“Yes, Daichi?” Suga hummed. 

“Why do you need so many acorns?” Sugawara blinked at him, struck dumb by the odd question, before abruptly collapsing into a fit of giggles. Alarmed, Daichi stared at Suga blankly as if the man had grown a second head. 

Eventually, Sugawara managed to collect himself. “You must think I’m some sort of psycho, Daichi,” he giggled. Daichi opened his mouth to protest, but Suga cut him off. “It’s really not all that interesting, I admit. I plan to draw them.” 

“Why acorns?” inquired Daichi “And why so many?” Sugawara rested his chin on his palm and leaned forward slightly. 

“Well, Daichi, I’ll have you know that acorns are rather interesting specimens.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Indeed. Just think, nothing else on this entire planet is shaped quite like an acorn.” Daichi chuckled, studying Suga over his mug. 

“I don’t believe I’ve ever studied acorns in such a manner,” Daichi admitted. 

“Well, perhaps you should,” advised Suga. “Acorns are really such fascinating things.” 

* * *

 

Sugawara Koushi studied the canvas in front of him carefully, pressing his paint-coated brush to its ridged surface. His tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth as he traced the lines of the drawing with his brush.

He heard the front door swing open just as he was applying the final touches to his masterpiece. A gangly black dog bounded into the living room, immediately attacking Suga with her long pink tongue. Suga giggled, scratching affectionately behind the dog’s ears. 

“Try not to smudge my painting again, Bella,” he addressed the dog, who responded by lapping jovially at Suga’s chin. 

“We’re home,” called a deep baritone from the foyer. 

“Yes, I can see that,” remarked Suga cheekily as Daichi slipped off his running shoes and entered the apartment. Daichi rolled his eyes and pressed a chaste kiss to Suga’s cheek before looking up at the canvas. 

“Really, Suga? Acorns again?” asked Daichi, clearly exasperated with the subject matter.

“What can I say?” countered Suga. “Acorns are the most fascinating specimens I’ve ever dealt with.”

Daichi chuckled and leaned down to capture Suga’s lips with his own. Suga smiled into the kiss, arms looping around Daichi’s neck and pulling him closer.

* * *

 

Sawamura looked down to appreciate the sleeping beauty curled up next to him on the couch. The bright flashes and soft voices emanating from the television in front of them weren’t enough to wake Sugawara as he slumbered, nestled comfortably under Daichi’s arm. The remnants of their evening meal sat neglected on the coffee table in front of them, but Daichi made no move in attempt to clean their mess, opting instead to run his fingers gently through Suga’s soft hair.

Daichi stood, lifting Suga from his nest and carrying him down the hallway towards their bedroom. Suga, jostled awake from the sudden movement, blinked blearily at Daichi before curling up and falling back to sleep. Daichi smiled lovingly down at him, pushing the bedroom door open and carrying Suga to the bed, where he set him down gently. He pressed a kiss to Suga’s temple.

Perhaps acorns weren’t so bad after all, Daichi mused.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
